


Right

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>老年梗，说不上来是微虐还是微甜了</p>
    </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> 老年梗，说不上来是微虐还是微甜了

“你没有权利这么做！”  
奥德丽束着金发，穿着花朵裙子和舒适的平底鞋，身材匀称，发音有力，和少女时期判若两人，拉斯特真想称赞她几句——要不是，他正拿枪指着她的话。  
“你这是无赖！我只是想看望我的父亲！”奥德丽被挡在门廊之下，不得近前，她满脸的焦躁和无可奈何显示出：这已经不是第一次了。  
“看望？”叼着烟卷，举着猎枪的老人冷笑了一声，“你知道什么是看望吗？带着你的孩子们，带着你的丈夫，到你的老父亲家吃一顿饭，聊一会儿天，然后开车回家——那才叫看望，你现在来这儿，只是想把他带走，送到老年人的集中营，和那些围着尿布的老家伙们坐在一起，每天发呆度日。”  
“那是专业的机构！”奥德丽气得一挥拳头，“他需要医生护士的照顾，你照顾不了他，拉斯特！”  
“你也不能，”拉斯特坚持端着枪，手臂上的肌腱在皮肤下面凸显，“这不是你把他扔给一群陌生的‘专业人士’的理由，你不能这样做，至少，在未经他允许的情况下不能。”  
“哦，你不让我见他，我怎么知道他会不会允许？”奥德丽快被逼疯了，“你不能次次都这样举着枪对着门外，拉斯特，总有一天你得让开那扇门！”  
“是的，等我死后，也许。”拉斯特偏了偏头，嘲讽地说。  
“你没有权利这么做，”奥德丽咬牙切齿，“没有！”  
“哦，你问我要权利？”拉斯特简直要被逗笑了，“我也许没有上帝或美国人民赋予的权利，但是26年的互相忍受，给了我一切权利——听清楚了？孩子？我有一切他妈的权利。”  
“哦，操你！拉斯特！”奥德丽已经受够了和这个老顽固的无法交流。  
“你骂脏话的样子真像你爸爸。”拉斯特开始从中寻找乐趣了。  
“留着这话对警察说吧！”奥德丽已经准备开始后退了。  
“你想让我把这个留给警察？”  
“砰！”“砰！”的两声巨响，奥德丽脚边的土炸开了花，她吓得向后连跳了几步，同时大骂脏话：“拉斯特，你这个疯子！你他妈的一点没变！老疯子！”  
“很高兴听见你这么说！”拉斯特眼看着奥德丽摔上车门，胜利般把枪扛到了肩上，将冒着灰烟的烟卷举过苍白的头顶。

“送”走了奥德丽，拉斯特回到房子里，放下枪，听到电视机前的老人问他：“拉斯特，刚才那是什么？我好像听到枪声。”  
“哦，只是……几个不懂事的小孩儿，我逗他们玩呢。”拉斯特走近他，坐在他身边的沙发上，一手从他背后绕过，揉着他的肩背。  
“我打赌一定是你抢了他们的糖果。”秃顶的老人笑起来，脸上的皱纹全然挤在了一起，透着一股千帆过尽的无邪。  
“是啊，当然，”拉斯特一口承认，“我抢了最好的那颗。”


End file.
